megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
New Generation Reploid
in Mega Man X8's opening cinematic.]] The New Generation Reploids (新世代レプリロイド - New Generation Repliroid) are a new model of Reploids equipped with copy chips. They are based and created from the blueprints of their prototype, Axl, to work on the Jakob Project. Characteristics New generation Reploids have the same basic traits of regular Reploids, being humanoid robots with humanlike mentality. They have the same kind of copy chip Axl was created with, with certain differences; while Axl must copy DNA with his Copy Shot, new generation Reploids already have the DNA of many old Reploids included in their Copy Chips, allowing them to do more than their original design. And contrary to Axl, they are not limited to Reploids of their own size (although Axl overcomes this limitation during the Giga City incident). In their true forms, the Jakob Project's new generation Reploids have the basic appearance of construction workers, with minor variations. They are also proficient at combat with a variety of weapons, albeit not quite on par with the Maverick Hunters. However, their trump card is in their copy ability; in the Gateway, they use their copy chips to transform into previously defeated Mavericks and even Sigma. Another factor the new generation Reploids are known for is their complete and total immunity to all known viruses, due to the copy chip's ability of changing the Reploid's DNA. This keeps them safe from turning Maverick from infection. However, it is soon revealed that the copy chips in all new generation Reploids not only contain the data of hundreds of old model Reploids, but Sigma's as well, thus allowing them to go Maverick at will. History Mega Man X8 The new generation Reploids are first created with Axl as a template to carry out the Jakob Project. Axl, a new recruit to the Maverick Hunters and ex-member of Red Alert, is a prototype of these Reploids; however, he chooses to fight alongside X and Zero, and refused the advances of the Maverick new generation Reploids. Likewise, the Maverick new generation Reploids also did not intend to let Axl join anyways due to his being a mere prototype, and thus unable to go Maverick. However, the project aiming to colonize the moon had been orchestrated by Sigma, who kidnaps the director Lumine, and incites a new generation uprising. Once Sigma is confronted in his palace on the moon, he refers to the new generation Reploids as his children as his own DNA is included in the copy chips of the new generation, thus causing them to not simply become Maverick, but to literally become Sigma himself. The uprising is quelled by the Maverick Hunters, who defeat Sigma along with the new generation Reploids. After Sigma's defeat, Lumine, the main supervisor of the Jakob Project which the Maverick Hunters were on a mission to save, revealed his own plot to destroy both humans and old generation Reploids alike, believing himself and all new generation Reploids to be superior beings. Lumine ultimately fails, and the production of the new generation Reploid line was discontinued after the news of Lumine's Maverick status was revealed. As a result of the incident, the government terminated all production and use of copy chips. But with space development in full swing and continuous demands for such advanced Reploids, production resumes a few years later. Mega Man X: Command Mission Although new generation Reploids are not identified as such, Colonel Redips is revealed to have the same copy ability, which he uses to masquerade as Spider and manipulate events from behind the scenes, as well as many of his soldiers in Far Eastern Maverick Hunter HQ, which copy the forms of the previously defeated bosses. Although Redips is defeated by the Hunters, his connection to the new generation remains unclear. See also *Reploid Category:Mega Man X characters Category:Technology Category:Species